My Little Nub
by Flow16
Summary: "Now stop being a nub and tell me where Carly is"she tapped her foot."You just threw fried chicken at me!and I'm not a nub"."Yes you are, once a nub always a nub"she said."Shut it Puckett"he said."Baby Benson will always be mammas little nub"


**"My Little Nub"**

The apartment door burst open to make the dark haired pale skinned boy at the counter look up from his computer screen. A spunky blonde girl stood in the door way wearing ripped jeans, a stripped green and blue tank top topped with a baggy sweatshirt, no shoes, she was also holding a piece of fried chicken in her hand. She strode into the apartment chewing with her mouth open, her blonde curls bounced by her ears as she plopped herself down on the couch.

The dark haired boy watched her for a moment then looked back at the computer screen, she always did things like this, it was normal for her….

"where's carls?" the blonde girl asked from the couch, her mouth still chewing that fried chicken, now she had her feet rested on the coffee table, her free hand was fiddling with a loose string from a couch cousin.

The dark haired boy looked up from the computer screen once again and looked at her as if to ask " are you talking to me?" they stared at each other for a moment, it was so silent that they could hear Carly's older brother Spencer singing in the shower…..

"**Oodles upon noodles soo yummy ymm yummy**…" drifted from down the hall.

The blonde girl and the dark haired boy looked at each other then down the hall then back at each other. But before the dark haired boy could turn his gaze back on the blonde girl something when whizzing by his face and hit the door of the fridge in a crumpled mess that landed on the floor.

He looked at the blonde girl eyes wide then looked at what was on the floor by the fridge; it was or had been what was left of the girl's fried chicken.

All she did was give him a cocky smile and stood up, she put her hands on her hips and said

"Now stop being a nub and tell me where Carly is" she tapped her foot on the wood floor waiting for an answer.

"You just threw fried chicken at me!" he exclaimed looking from the girl to the chicken that still sat on the floor.

"You were being a nub" she said now coming around the counter, the boy flinched away from her almost as if he was afraid she would hit him, she probably would have if she wasn't in such a good mood. She made her way to the fridge, picked up her fried chicken off the floor and took a bite out of it, then opened the fridge and took out the peppy cola.

"I'm not a nub" the dark haired boy said pouting he turned away from her and rested his head in his hand, not even what he had been looking at on the computer was interesting anymore.

"Yes you are, once a nub always a nub" she took out a cup from the cabinet above the sink and went to pouring herself some peppy cola. He turned back to her and put a hand through his short brown hair, "I'm not a nub"

She regarded his comment and put the peppy cola back in the fridge picked up her chicken from the counter and headed back to the couch. She plopped down on the couch put her drink on the table, and then looked over at the dark haired boy.

"Where's Carly Benson" the blonde girl asked again as if, the dark haired boy hadn't said anything in the first place. But he didn't answer her only looked at her with pouty lips and sad eyes.

After a second of waiting she couldn't take it anymore…..

**"CARLY"** the blonde girl screamed at the top of her lungs, mouth open eyes closed…and within seconds nervous footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, a second latter a half dressed Carly still in her pajama top appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes were wide and her hair was all rumpled like she had just gotten out of bed.

"Is every one okay?" she said her arms spread wide looking around as if the apartment was on fire.

"Oh Carls there you are" the blonde girl said leaning her head back on the couch looking at Carly upside down a smile on her face. The dark haired boy could only glare at her from the counter then looked at the computer again. But all Carly could do was roll her eyes put her hands on her hips and asked "really?" The blonde girl just smiled and nodded her head. Carly rolled her eyes again; now that she knew that everything was okay she turned and headed back up the stairs calling over her shoulder

"Sam come up when you're ready okay" then she disappeared up the rest of the stairs.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked her in a voice that really drover her up a wall, a voice that made him sound like he knew what he was talking about like he was better than her or something. Like that was ever going to happen.

"Oh cut the chiz" she snapped at him "your still a nub" she smiled at herself for this, because she knew he hated being called a nub.

"Shut it Puckett" he said dryly, now standing up and going to the fridge. He pulled up the ice tea and took a cup from the cabinet.

"What's wrong baby Benson mad that's mammas right about him being a nub" she teased flouncing up from the couch; she smiled at him giving the best show of her pearly whites. He just glared at her.

"What little Freddiekins mad about being the nub king" she gave her best puppy dog pout. She knew that deep down he probably hated her, but was too scared to say it to her face afraid that she would kick his butt, but it would be a waste of her time to beat him up. She just liked to see him frazzled. She came around the counter to where he was standing, put her elbows on the counter and leaned her head on her hands and looked into his eyes , "baby nub" she said half laughing, his face was going red, she had him right where she wanted him.

He turned away from her and stalked over to the other counter, he needed to get away from her but knew he never would, she would always be there right under his skin. He tried to drown out her words but they just rang in his ears as she spoke them.

"Nub" the blonde came over to where he was standing and jabbed him in the ribs, he jumped away from her, and her touch was like a burn that made him recoil. But she came at him again and poked him in the chest hard, "nub" her voice was like silk that moved off her lips like liquid. Her eyes shown wickedly and she had a grin plastered to her face that said to anyone else that she just signed a deal with the devil and liked it. He moved away again. She moved in closer , jabbed him in the ribs again laughing "Freddie is the nub king" she sang jabbing him again but this time he pushed her hand away and moved back further around the counter. So this was it, he was going to play this way and with that she started to chase him around the counter.

Ten minutes later and he was at the place where he had started before she had chased him around the counter three times calling him a nub and poking him. Her smile had grown and her eyes flashed wildly. But he turned his back on her knowing that it probably wasn't the safest thing to do not when she had been chasing him. But he was sick of it, she thinking she could just do things to him like this. It was totally unfair but she still did it anyway cuz it was just like her.

She stopped behind him as he turned his back on her, she knew he couldn't take it anymore knew that he was done but why would she keep going just because she knew she could and just because she knew he hated it so much . "Nub king" she whispered so only he could hear it. The sound of those words made his skin crawl and he whipped around so fast it startled her. Her smile faded and her eyes became weary, he was mad really mad and when he was this mad he would most likely get Carly involved and she didn't want that because somehow in the end she was always saying she was sorry to him with Carly watching over her shoulder. She didn't like that at all.

He just glared at her, right now he was to mad to find words and he somehow believed she knew that, she didn't say anything but just watched him waiting for him to say something to do something, but really it wasn't worth it not with her there would just be some way she would get back at him with some evil prank or put half naked pictures of Gibby on his pearpod again. That was the worst of her pranks and he didn't want that to happen to him again, huffily he turned around and stat on the stool to busy himself with his computer again.

Even though they hadn't said anything to each other when he had turned around he could still feel her presence behind him, it was sending tingles down his spine and making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end for some reason he had never liked it when she stood behind him he was always afraid she was going to go and stab him in the back or something with a steak knife. He was just about to tell her to go away and leave him alone when she took a couple steps closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck so that her chest was pressed on his back and her arms and hands splayed on his chest, her chin rested on her shoulder, he could feel her soft curls brush by his ear….what kind of sick joke was this…now he wasn't mad but really scared this sooo wasn't like her….he wanted to scream for help but knew that he would be wasting his time…..she was really going to kill him…..but he had so much left he had to do before he died….he closed his eyes and held his breath…..

She had to stop herself from laughing as she felt him cringe under her hug, he probably thought she was going to kill him but that wouldn't do her any good but get her a life time in prison and that wouldn't be good not when they didn't serve fat cakes on the prison menu. She slowly trailed her finger down his chest she could feel his soft abb muscles threw his soft cotton shirt…this was so making him wish he was dead….she gently pressed her cheek against his and said in the softest sexiest voice she could manage " Baby Benson will always be mamma's little nub" and she did something that she knew would send him running home to take a shower , she pulled her away from his turned her face slowly as if in a slow motion, and placed her lips on his soft skin and let them linger there for a moment just until his cheek was burning under her touch.

She pulled away knowing that she had him squirming, unwrapped her arms from his neck all the while tracing a finger down his arm…she had to keep this up it was the only way for her to put him in his place, she smiled her pearly whites shinning…all he could do was stare at her like this wasn't happening to him like it was all a bad dream. She had to hold in her laughs for this was too good.

He watched her bewildered at what she had done to him, she had gotten him to his lowest low then drove him even further down, like hitting a nail with a hammer when the nail was so deep in the wood that hitting in wouldn't do anything.

Then giving him her last smile she flounced up the stairs to see what Carly was doing, he didn't know it yet but she had him totally wrapped around her thumb and that's just where she wanted him.

**Hey this is the first time I tried writing a Freddie and Sam fanfic. I hope it turned out good. But the idea came to me as I was watching icarly on the t.v. with my brother so I just had to write it. Hope you enjoy it. And please leave your comments those are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
